Daughter of an Empire
by 3rd clss rckstr
Summary: SEQUEL TO FRIEND OF THE PAST AND FUTURE! Murtagh and Selena have a daughter named Liduen and she becomes a Shur'tugal! Read and Review!
1. Happy Birthday!

Wow… I've never done a sequel before… well, here goes…

Thirteen years later…

Selena rolled over as Murtagh shook her gently.

"Murtagh… leave me in peace. It is but the early hours of the morn and I shall wish to rest a bit longer."

"Don't give me that, Selena. I know that you have woken up much earlier before now." Murtagh smirked as Selena covered her head with the blanket and muttered a few swear words.

"Come now! Awaken! I cannot sleep and I wish that you would possibly go on a walk with me?" Murtagh said hopefully. Selena sat up and faced him. "You've had the dream again?"

"Aye. I know not why it still haunts me. I…" Selena put a finger on his lips before he could finish.

"I understand… give me a moment to get my pants and boots on."

"Thank you." Murtagh said.

Murtagh had been having nightmares for months on end. Some were about his past; others were of Selena and Liduen getting taken away by strange men in dark cloaks that rode black horses. These dreams had troubled him deeply.

A few minutes later, Selena appeared with her black leather pants and knee-high boots.

"Have I told you how _beautiful _you look in black?" Murtagh said, tilting Selena's chin back and she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. Her lips brushed his like butterfly wings. Murtagh let out a low sigh.

"Have I told you how _wonderful_ you are to me?" Selena said. Murtagh nodded.

"Come, let us go." Murtagh said, taking Selena's hand and leading her towards the Dragon keep.

"I thought you said that we were going on a _walk._" Selena laughed.

"Yes, I did, but Thorn told me we should fly." Murtagh grinned.

Glaemr still didn't have a mate; Saphira and Thorn had mated and produced two eggs; one lavender and the other black.

Murtagh mounted Thorn and then gave Selena a hand. She grabbed his gloved hand and he pulled her up with quick strength.

Selena held on tightly around Murtagh's waist as Thorn took off. Murtagh laughed. Selena did that every time she flew with Murtagh.

High above the ground, the air was much cooler and frigid. Selena buried her face in Murtagh's hair. Her hair flew freely around her, as it was grown down to her lower back.

They soon were both soaking wet from the evaporated water in the air.

Murtagh decided to land as the sun was half way to the centre of the sky. As they landed, Selena quickly slid off of Thorn.

"Murtagh! Today is Liduen's birthday!"

"Of course I know that. Why would I forget it?"

Selena smiled. "You still remember what we're doing, don't you?"

"Aye. She is now of good age to be tested with the eggs."

"Oh, Murtagh do you really think one will hatch for her?"

"I believe that it is plausible and very likely. After all, we are both Riders."

"Yes. Yes, she would make a great Rider. I have great faith in our daughter." Selena replied.

After breakfast…

Selena lightly knocked on Liduen's door.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Liduen, it's your mother."

"Oh, come in mother." Selena did so and sat down on Liduen's bed and watched her as she brushed out her long, brown hair.

"Happy birthday!" Selena said and came up behind Liduen and helped her tie her hair back.

"Thank you mother, but the celebration isn't until later today."

"Oh, well yes, of course I know that. Your father and I want you to see the egg first, though. I t hasn't hatched for anyone in Alagaesia, yet."

Liduen's face brightened. "Really mother?" Selena nodded. "Yes, my dear. Your father sent me up here to get you. He is waiting with the egg in the vault chamber."

-----------------------------

Ah! Cliff hanger! Bwa ha ha! Sorry this was so short! I'll update soon!


	2. Onyx

Liduen followed her mother and watched as spoke a few words in the ancient language and opened the heavy metal door. Liduen knew much of the ancient language, for her parents had spoken it all her life and her mother had often read her poems of the elvin origin. Now, of course, she read the books and poems by her own from her father's library.

As they entered the chamber, Liduen noticed her father standing in a corner of the dark room. She also saw three pedestals with what looked like Dragon eggs mounted on them. One was black, one lavender, and one was green.

Liduen felt her mother nudge her forward and she walked over to Murtagh.

There was a long silence and then, "Liduen, we have waited for years to give you this opportunity." Murtagh said and spread out his arms, directing at the eggs. Selena nodded.

Liduen slowly approached the black egg and touched it with the tips of her fingers. Then, she went to the lavender egg, and then the green.

"It will take a night for us to see if one hatches." Selena said. Liduen nodded and with that, they left the chamber.

--------------------------------

The next morning…

Liduen awoke as her mother shook her excitedly.

"Liduen wake up child! Oh, you're just like your father! Wake up!"

"What?!" Liduen said as she rolled over.

"One of the eggs has hatched! You are a Rider!"

"Oh, that's good, but can't I sleep just a bit longer?"

"Well, you have yet to touch it and then, you will gain a Gedway Ignasia.

"Isn't that painful?"

"Oh, stop making excuses. Hurry up and get dressed! Your father is waiting in the dining hall. After we eat, we'll go get your dragon."

"Fine." Liduen said and sat up.

---------------------------------

At the breakfast table…

"Selena, I really think that we should…"

"Oh, Liduen, that was fast!" Selena said. Liduen knew that her parents were talking of matters that included politics and other things that she didn't really care much for.

Liduen was wearing all black, like her father. She wore a black tunic with black leggings and knee-length boots that covered her calves and small feet. She had a black and red cloak over it all. She did have somewhat of and Elvin appearance, considering her mother had been transformed at the Agaeti Blodhren and both of her parents were Dragon Riders.

Liduen took a seat at the left hand of her father, who sat at the head of the table. One of the servants brought in their food. It was Liduen's favourite. Fruit and a wide variety of pastries and cakes. She had a hunch that her parents had had the cooks prepare her favourite breakfast meal in honour of her having a dragon hatch for her.

After they ate, Murtagh brought Liduen back down to the chamber. After Liduen's eyes adjusted to the dim light, she saw a baby dragon curled up in a corner. She felt somewhat sorry for it. It looked lonely.

Liduen slowly approached the baby dragon. It was the black dragon. It looked up at her with beautiful silver eyes.

"Go on. Touch it." Said Selena as she came in behind Murtagh. Liduen slowly put her hand on the dragon's head.

A rush of pain shot up her arm and ran throughout her entire body. She gasped. It felt like liquid fire was running through her veins. She fell on her knees and waited for the pain to recede before she stood back up and looked down at her hand. She now had the Gedwei Ignasia. The Shining Palm.

Murtagh grinned when Liduen looked at him and Selena had a small smile upon her lips. Selena was more like an elf than anything. She kept her emotions hidden and rarely showed any particular facial expressions.

Liduen bent back over and picked up the tiny dragon. She immediately felt its consciousness brush up against hers.

"She's a girl." Liduen smiled broadly.

"You have yet to name her." Murtagh said.

"Yes. I think I'll call her…**Onyx." Onyx's black scales shimmered in the dim light. **

**"That is a fitting name." Selena said from behind Murtagh. **

**"Yes, for she has beautiful scales, but their beauty far passes the beauty of any stone." Liduen said.**

**Okay, I've decided to ask people what they want… would you rather have me update more often, but with shorter chapters like this, or less update with longer chapters? **

**And like I've said earlier, if anybody has any ideas that they want me to use in the story, feel free to tell me and I WILL use them. Remember, I'm writing this for you guys! ;)**


End file.
